First Kiss
by Lavenderangel
Summary: An Ash/Misty friendship fic. Misty breaks up with her Boyfriend (don't kill me, Egoshippers!) but when she returns to the Ketchum household, Ash has a strange question for her... I know the title's overused, live with it.


First Kiss  
  
Rain made Misty's red hair stick to her face. She walked glumly through the streets of pallet, tears falling freely down her face.  
  
Why should she be upset? She asked herself, as she turned down the Ketchum's street. After all, you're the one who broke up with him.  
  
13-year-old Misty had been going out with Gary Oak secretly for sometime now. But, with her close friendship with his friend Ash, Misty had told him that they should just be friends. Gary had understood, and seemed fine with their new arrangement. It was Misty who seemed bothered by it.  
  
She walked up the path to the Ketchum household, and opened the door. Walking inside, she found Ash sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the television screen. A battle that Ash himself had fought a week before was being shown.  
  
"That black haired kid has strong Pokemon," Ash remarked to Pikachu, apparently not realizing that the kid was in fact him. "Hey, that Pikachu looks really cool! I bet we could beat him, right Pikachu?"  
  
Pikachu sweatdropped slightly at his trainer's thick headedness. "Pika…" He answered unsurely.  
  
"Hey Mist!" Ash greeted as he heard the door open. He didn't take his eyes from his face on the screen. "This trainer's really good! Come check it out!"  
  
Misty didn't respond, which made Ash look up. He stared at Misty's rain-soaked clothes, and tear stained cheeks.  
  
"What happened to you?" He asked, looking more shocked then concerned.  
  
"Gary and I broke up!" Misty screamed, collapsing onto the couch in tears.  
  
"…Oh… Um…" Ash faltered. He wasn't the best person to come to with love problems. "Um, well… that's nice?" He asked hopefully.  
  
In her upset state, Misty still managed to pull out an over used mallet and whack her younger friend upside the head. "No, it's not nice! I broke up with him!"  
  
Ash was even more confused now. "But, if you broke up with him, then why're you upset?" He scratched his head in thought.  
  
"I-I don't know!" Misty sobbed, getting off the couch and throwing herself into Ash's lap.  
  
The boy looked sufficiently terrified, but patted her weakly on the head. "Um, Mist… it's… okay…?"  
  
Misty smiled weakly. Though Ash no doubt had no idea what was going on, his reasonably small brain was actually working today.  
  
"Thanks Ash." She sniffled slightly, releasing Ash to his relief.  
  
Ash smiled, glad that he'd done something right for a change.  
  
-  
  
Ash grabbed a pillow from beside him as the couple on TV began kissing again.  
  
"What is this? The third time they've done that?! The movie only started 10 minutes ago!"  
  
"Quiet, Ash," Brock retorted from his place beside Ash. His eyes were glued on the female actress who was currently putting on some dopey necklace that the guy had given her.  
  
Ash sighed. "Mist, did we have to watch this?"  
  
"Misty smiled evilly at him. "I broke up with Gary, remember? I get to choose the movie we watch!"  
  
"I wish she'd taken you up on your cheese pizza and ketchup offer," Ash muttered to Brock, getting an "mmm" in response.  
  
He sighed again and settled back to watch the movie.  
  
-  
  
"Oh, no!" Ash cried, as the man's body was wheeled from the room. "Not Frank! Why can't they take Richard? Why Frank?!"  
\  
Brock and Misty sweatdropped at their friend's sudden obsession with the movie which was just about to end. "D-Does he die?" Ash turned his horrified face to Misty's.  
  
"I-it doesn't say… but I'm sure he's fine!" She added quickly, seeing the expression on Ash's face. "He probably gets married to Megan when he comes back and they live together forever!" She patted Ash lightly on the head.  
  
"Ashy!" Delia called from the kitchen. "Bed time! And don't forget about brushing your teeth and changing your You Know Whats!"  
  
Misty and Brock sweatdropped and Ash bolted from the room, cheek's flaming.  
  
"He scares me sometimes," Brock muttered to Misty, changing the channel to the news.  
  
"Yeah me too," she said, getting up to go to bed herself.  
  
-  
  
Ash's bedroom was quiet. Ash as usual had encysted that Misty should have his bed, and she'd accepted. Now, they were both laying in bed, neither asleep.  
  
Brock had opted to sleep down on the couch, to be near to his beloved TV. Misty had thought.  
  
"Hey, Mist?" Ash's voice broke the silence, which had been in the room for sometime.  
  
"Yes?" She replied, rolling over to face him.  
  
"Wh-What does it feel like to kiss someone?" Misty blinked. She reached over and flipped on her Staryou lamp that Ash had let her put on his nightstand while she was staying here.  
  
"Well," she began slowly. "It-it feels like…" She faltered, thinking hard. Yes. She decided.  
  
Getting out of bed, she crossed the room to Ash's makeshift bed on the floor. He looked up, surprised to see her leaning over him.  
  
"It feels like… this." With that, she leaned down and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Ash was shocked, but knew enough from being forced to watch Misty's romance movies to close his eyes. Misty dropped to her knees, as she felt Ash's hand on her back. Her own hands remained at her sides, as she continued to kiss the younger boy. Their noses were pushed together, so eventually they had to pull apart for air.  
  
Ash's eyes remained close for a few seconds after the kiss had ended, an expression of shock on his face.  
  
"…Oh." He said breathlessly, finally opening his eyes. "I feel sorry for Gary," Misty's eyes blazed.  
  
"Why?!" She hissed out through clenched teeth.  
  
"Because he's not gonna get that anymore." Ash said, meeting Misty's eyes.  
  
The girl blinked, she stared into his chocolate brown eyes. He'd been being sincere, something new for Ash, and for Misty herself.  
  
"Of course, I won't get that either," Ash said thoughtfully. "Oh well, maybe someday I'll get a girlfriend…" He shuttered at the thought. "Or maybe not. Night, Mist."  
  
He yawned, and curled up on his side, but he left his eyes open. Misty was still kneeling over him, something which unnerved Ash slightly.  
  
"Night Ash," she pushed some hair out of his eyes, before padding quietly back to his bed.  
  
Ash smiled, closing his eyes. He'd finally gotten his first kiss, and it'd been from his best friend…  
  
[A/N  
Okay, I think the ending was lame… no take it back, the whole fic was lame! Sorry, I'm losing my touch…  
  
Anyways, this might be my last Pokefic for a while, I'm out of ideas. So, Review please!  
Thanks,  
L_angel] 


End file.
